


could you lean over

by labrnth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mentioned Pidge | Katie Holt, starting a new relationship, struggling to reach out
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labrnth/pseuds/labrnth
Summary: -- darling, could you lean over? I'm dying to press my lips softly on yours.他們騎著Keith的摩托車上山看星星。是很柔和的模糊，互相喜歡、交往卻又小心翼翼。擔心更進一步的肢體接觸會不會太快。Keith想要試探但是Lance又裝作什麼事都沒有。





	could you lean over

 

 

　　「我想給你看這個。」

　　

　　Lance笨拙地爬下摩托車，嘴巴才正準備要抱怨山上很冷，卻被眼前的景色震懾地嘴巴合不攏。

　　當對方昨晚特別傳了訊息，說會在打工處的後門等他，想帶他去看一個地方，他沒有預料到面前的這般夜景。

　　他乾巴巴琢磨了幾個字，口吃到底卻沒有吐出一個完整的句子。最後乾脆閉上嘴，愣愣地拿著手上的安全帽仰望這片夜空。

　　一條銀河拉開了夜幕，閃爍地延綿至天頂。

　　好似夜空被扯開了一條縫又被坑坑巴巴地縫了回去、不時流瀉出夾雜著橘紅和靛色光暈的星雲和幾些細碎的恆星。Lance甚至覺得如果自己屏息凝視，說不定會見到那條河緩慢流淌著星光，波光粼粼灑落至地平線、他的腳邊或許還能撿起幾顆忽明忽暗的星星。

 

　　山上微涼的空氣嚙咬著他的皮膚。剛入秋，他沒記得帶上外套。

　　他的眼角餘光看到那個男孩把熄了摩托車的引擎，把安全帽摘下放到大腿上、坐在那兒小心翼翼觀察他的反應。

　　Lance按捺著心頭的騷動，想要纂緊手心，卻又不知道自己是打算握住什麼，接著他聽見Keith輕笑的聲音。沙啞低沉，似乎有點緊張。

　　「我想你可能會喜歡。」

　　Lance的視線落到他身上，眨眨眼看Keith，又移回那片令他屏息的夜空。

　　過了半晌他才像是終於找到自己的舌頭，小心翼翼地、用對方聽得見的音量輕聲呢喃，像是嘆息，又像是害怕自己的語句驚動了天上的星星。

　　「……它很美。」

　　美這個字又過份柔軟些。他該用什麼詞彙才能確切形容抬頭那一個心臟緊緊揪在一起、酸澀的那份悸動？

 

　　Keith安靜跨過摩托車，走到Lance身邊。

　　兩個人若即若離的距離恰好。足夠讓他伸手過去，若無其事牽住Lance的手或者摟過他的肩膀，又有幾分距離讓對方不足以聽見他快蹦出胸口的心跳。

　　他把有點發汗的手插在外套口袋裡，側頭去看Lance盈著星光的面容。

　　滿滿地著迷和欣喜自Lance的眼眸中溢出，他的薄唇微張、均勻飽滿地吸吐著，柔和的光線勾勒著他好看的輪廓，讓Keith想伸手去輕觸他的額頭、鼻樑、及嘴唇。

　　Keith不知道自己是不是應該說一點什麼填補彼此之間的沉默。或許Lance覺得有些尷尬，還是只不過是他自己想要脫口而出什麼，好去蓋過讓他焦躁的心跳聲？Keith自己也不是很清楚，難怪Pidge說他很可悲。

　　當他努力思索有什麼話題，他的視線所駐足在的那個男孩嘴角抿起一抹微笑。

　　Fuck. 他乾巴巴吞嚥了一口，一不小心把原本想的句子全都吞回了肚子了。算了，也罷。Keith從來都不討厭和Lance獨處時的沉默，那一直都是讓他很自在的。

　　不過或許牽個手是可行的？Keith的手指在口袋裡不安分地扭了扭，曲起又放鬆。最後不知是拿來的勇氣，他禁不住、抽出右手在外套上抹了下，伸手過去想觸碰Lance的指尖，讓手指滑進他的指間、掌心恰恰好扣在一起。。

　　天啊，他的手是在顫抖嗎？太遜了吧。Keith在內心咒罵著。

　　就那麼一點點距離，他只要再往前伸一點──

 

　　突然Lance的手機響了。

　　Lance震了下，回過神、手忙腳亂把安全帽夾到腋下。他從牛仔褲口袋裡拉出手機，瞇著眼睛瞅了了一眼來電顯示，才去滑開螢幕接起電話。

　　Keith不知道對方有沒有注意到他也嚇得同時跳了起來，趕緊抽回自己的手把他塞回口袋裡。如果有，那麼Lance非常好心，沒有特別指出這件事。

 

　 **「** **LANCE MCCLAIN** **你他媽是跑去哪裡了──！」**

　　電話另一頭爆出Pidge的怒吼。Lance的縮了下身子，緩緩轉頭過去看Keith，滿臉寫著「糟了」和驚恐的「我不知道我忘記什麼了但是一定很重要」。瞪大眼睛的樣子好可愛。

　　作為Lance室友的小女生在電話另一邊張牙舞爪，Keith在含糊尖銳的一連串抱怨裡捕捉到完全不意外的「你 **又** 把你的鑰匙弄丟」以及大爆粗口的「 **幹，** 還擅自拿走我的鑰匙」。

　　Keith想到Pidge又被困在Lance、Hunk和她的公寓外面後忍不住嘴角失守。她通常是會議邊咕噥一邊走到不遠處、Keith的公寓，踹開Keith的門和他抱怨這件事。但是偏偏今天晚上她的避難所沒有人在家。

　　Lance一開始還想回嘴，幾個「可是」、「沒有」、「我只是」之後他就放棄了，到最後只有乖乖挨罵的份。Pidge在咬牙切齒威脅「現在給我滾回來，我不管你是在跟Keith約會滾床還是怎樣」後狠狠掛上電話，留Lance呆呆張嘴站在那裡，耳朵還貼著手機，來不及和她否認他們不是去開房間。

　　「所以……」

　　Lance尷尬地朝Keith眨眨眼睛，把手機塞回口袋裡。「我想我該回家了？現在、馬上，不然會有生命危險那種？」

　　Keith嗤聲，「我聽到了。」他一邊把安全帽戴回頭上，示意Lance做出同樣的動作，一面走向摩托車要他跟上。「還有拜託你回程不要再尖叫了。」

　　「你如果安全駕駛的話或許我會安心一點好嗎！？」Lance不置可否地在他身後揮舞雙手，語無倫次地抗議。

 

　　「But hey, Keith? 」

　　Keith應了個聲，對方跨上後座時摩托車下沉，Lance埋在自己背後，朝著他夾克嘀咕，聲音悶悶地、有點含糊。

　　「Thanks, for showing me this. 」

　　他把鑰匙插入鑰匙孔。引擎低吼著，在他的身軀下震動。

　　Keith遲疑了一下，才含糊說了聲「Anytime」。扭頭想問對方坐好了沒，卻是唐突跌進一片清澈的蔚藍。毫無預警地，險些在Lance直勾著他的眼眸裡失去方向。

　　Lance的眼角微微勾起，雙眼裡帶著笑意，又有幾些Keith說不明白、更為溫柔的情愫參雜在裏頭。

　　那讓Keith忍不住想親吻他。

　　或許、Lance和他想的一樣，吻起來柔軟、吻起來青澀微甜。

　　吻起來像是他最喜歡的電台，早上七點45分會自收音機裡流洩的流行音樂。吻起來像Lance母親替他織的毛衣，偏大卻溫暖，他小心翼翼收在冬季衣物的紙箱子裡。吻起來像七月沙灘的陽光，拍打在海邊沙沙響的鹹海，海港大街上急急拂過面容的海風。

　　吻起來像是所有那些，他所珍惜、細微美好的事物。

　　Keith按捺不住，小心翼翼往前傾身。身下的摩托車因為他挪了中心微微傾斜。

　　只要再那麼一點距離，他就可以貼上對方的唇。

　　清澈的藍頓時淹沒了紛雜的思緒。他的眼睫輕顫，闔上眼簾秉著呼吸。

 

　　──接著，扣、一聲。

 

　　兩個人同時瞪大眼，發現兩人之間隔著全罩式安全帽的鏡片。

　　Lance眨了眨眼，先忍不住，向後仰頭拉開彼此的距離笑出了聲。Keith不用照鏡子也知道自己此刻滿臉通紅，他趕緊轉回去，匆匆要Lance抓好就擰了油門出發了。

　　Lance驚叫了一聲，趕緊抓住Keith的腰，確定自己不會被拋下車後，隨即又因為壓抑不住剛才的笑意，在風中大笑著。

　　煩躁地咕噥著「oh my god Lance, shut it」，Keith感覺到熱度攀上他的後頸和耳朵，覺得自己羞恥到整顆頭都快爆炸了。

　　如果Pidge沒辦法發明一個什麼消除Lance的記憶，或許她會好心到在Keith的葬禮上致詞，順便掉幾滴眼淚。Keith Kogane，因為想和男朋友來個浪漫美好的吻卻沒有成功，羞憤而死，享年二十。

　　等Lance終於止住了自己的笑聲，他愉快地嘆息了聲，把自己舒服地安頓在後座上、向前靠上Keith的背。

　　Keith在耳邊呼嘯而過的風之間聽到對方輕聲咯咯笑的「smooth, Kogane, so smooth」。

　　Lance的聲音又在對他做這個奇怪的事情，讓Keith可憐的胃上下翻滾，讓Keith好想唐突地停在路邊，用力轉過去問Lance可不可以親他。他們可以再試一次，這次他會記得把安全帽拿起來。

　　但是他沒有。Keith只是微微低下頭，咬著下唇，就擔心一不小心蹦出胸口鼓動的內心話。

 

　　不是今天。他漫漫想到。明天、或者下次再說。

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

　　下山時Lance小心翼翼抱著Keith的腰。

　　Keith覆上他的手背，快速捏了捏握在手裡的那隻手要他再抱緊一些，隨即把左手放回摩托車握把上一擰，向前傾身加快速度。

　　離心力給他一種微妙的感覺，好像快騰空脫離地表、四肢也變得不像自己。他增加兩手臂的力道，緊緊環上對方的腰際，同樣向前傾過，胸膛貼上對方的後背。

　　用力閉著眼睛，Lance咬著下唇吞回喉際搔癢的感覺，努力不要在Keith耳邊尖叫。

　　當Lance想起方才對方輕輕吐出的那一句「anytime」，又不禁咧開嘴角。血液在奔騰，心跳大聲地在胸口騷動，他不知道是腎上腺素在作怪，還是心頭躁動的、溫暖而熾熱的情感。

 

　　Lance知道等待會兒Keith把他送到門口，他會趁著Keith撥弄摘下安全帽後凌亂的頭髮時靠過去親吻對方的臉頰。

　　如果Keith沒有整張臉脹紅，來得及回神，他的男朋友或許還會在Lance進門前拽住他的手臂，把Lance拉過來同樣親一口。

　　Keith沒有回以親吻也不要緊。明天中午用餐後，Lance說不定可以找個藉口，兩個人去散步，好讓他鼓起勇氣牽起Keith的手。

　　

　　風呼嘯過耳邊，鼓動耳膜，Lance把露出的微笑埋進Keith的肩膀裡。

　　他們用自己的步調在小心翼翼前進。

 

　　──They’ll work out eventually.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 最近一直在做不同的嘗試，用了比較不熟悉的方式去寫這一篇，希望不會讀起來太凌亂才好……（躺平  
> 我最近好喜歡很浮誇的獨白，有多喜歡對方、對方的每一個舉動都讓他快暴斃這種。……糟糕我發現Keith被我寫得好夢。
> 
> 對Lance來說「Anytime」大概是很有重量的一個詞彙。我覺得不管誰聽到親近的人說「我隨時都在這裡」都會覺得暖心吧，會多幾分信賴又多一些好感。
> 
> 歐美翁的認親文是交給阿陸點的於是乎生出了這樣的短篇。還原當時，我：給我很細節的東西，像是牽手或是親親之類的，越小越好我比較容易寫──  
> 阿陸：我想看他們騎摩托車去兜風看夜景（蹦跳  
> 我：.....好。就寫這個。（等等說好的小細節？


End file.
